


Powerless

by F1_rabbit



Series: Effortless [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes to comfort Kevin after a bad race in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

Nico's happy with his race result. Seventh is more than they could have hoped for during testing. He's been in a better state of mind for a few days now, thanks to the comfort of a fellow driver. Really he should think of Kevin as a friend now, after what he did for him, but he doesn't know him all that well.

After the debrief, he sees that Kevin didn't even get to start the race and he sets about finding out where he is. It doesn't take him long to charm the information out of one of the McLaren assistants, although he does get a raised eyebrow when they hand the room number over.

*****

Kevin's in the shower, delighting in the feel of the near scalding water, letting it wash away all the hurt and anger. It's not just that he didn't finish the race; it's that he didn't even get to start it. He feels so inadequate and yet he did his absolute best.

When he hears the knock on the door he assumes it'll be Jenson checking up on him so he wraps a towel around himself, covering his chest tattoo, but doesn't think twice about how he looks.

The last person he expects to see at the door is Nico, towering over him. Nico's staring at all the skin on display but it doesn't bother Kevin; he knows he looks good, the tattoos stand out vividly against his pale skin.

There's no _how are you?_ or feeble excuses as to why he's here, just;

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kevin says, pleased that there's no awkward small talk. So much of his life seems to be consumed by it, with the media, engineers, even his team mates. It's nice to have someone around who doesn't need any of that, they can just say what they're thinking or they're happy to sit in silence with him.

Nico follows Kevin to the bed; there's nothing untoward about that, it's usually the only place to sit in a hotel room. As they sit Nico pulls Kevin into a giant hug, one that makes him feel even tinier compared to Nico. He's glad for the silence as he feels Nico's stubble scratch his cheek, the warmth of his breath on his skin. The steady sound of Nico's heartbeat soothes his chaotic mind.

Anyone else would be offering clichés or trying to get him to talk about it. It's like Nico can sense what he needs, knows that physical contact will calm him. Kevin feels his whole body relax and he lets out a small sigh.

This little sound causes Nico to hold him closer so that Kevin's almost sitting on his lap. He's still just wrapped in a towel but it's not awkward, it's actually a relief to find someone who is so easy to be around.

Nico's idly stroking the side of Kevin's neck when he breaks the silence, "Thank you for the other night, I haven't slept that well in months". Kevin doesn't answer with words, he merely places his hand on Nico's heart; triggering Nico to hug him tighter still, Kevin's now entirely on his lap. They sit tangled together for a while until Kevin speaks for the first time in a long while.

"I'm meant to be going to a party tonight with some of the guys, do you want to come?" Kevin asks. "A few drinks, some dancing, celebrate your points!" he adds, slowly breaking the hug.

"Sounds good!" Nico says as Kevin peers at his watch.

"I'd better get ready then! I said I'd meet the guys in fifteen minutes!" Kevin says, jumping into action. They agree a place to meet and Kevin gives Nico a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying him out of the room.

As Nico wanders back to his room he's got a huge smile on his face. He considers how lucky he is that the universe seems to have arranged for him and Kevin to be in each other's lives.

*****

'The guys' turn out to be Jenson, Dany and Marcus and the five of them barely fit in the car. Nico ends up stuck in the middle between Dany and Kevin, they're babbling away about who had the worst day as though it's a contest.

Once they're at the club it's too loud to talk and Nico's nursing a beer at the bar, watching Kevin try to play DJ. He's amazed by how happy Kevin looks given the day he's had, it's a truly remarkable coping mechanism, he wishes he could shrug off life's difficulties with a smile and some good cheer the way Kevin does.

Nico ends up staring absently into the crowd, it seemed like a good idea when he agreed to come but he's not really in the mood for this. He's so zoned out he doesn't notice Kevin sneak in beside him.

Kevin leans in close to talk to him, his soft voice snapping Nico out of his trance.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks with a grin.

"Yeah," Nico says, thankful that he doesn't have to make excuses. Kevin's leading him through the crowd and the relief he feels when they are finally outside in the cool air is immense.

During the taxi ride back to the hotel Kevin curls up against Nico, his hand gently resting on his thigh and Nico carefully places his hand on top of Kevin's. Their fingers intertwine and they fit so perfectly together. Nico wouldn't say that he believes in fate or destiny but this feels so right.

*****

Nico has paid for the taxi and is following Kevin back to his hotel room. He'd planned on leaving him at the door but those big blue eyes staring up at him asked him to stay, without Kevin even whispering a word.

Kevin leaves a trail of clothes as he meanders to the bed, keeping on just his t-shirt and boxers. Nico strips off completely, they seem to be so comfortable together that he doesn't even hesitate, before sliding into bed next to Kevin.

He feels Nico lie behind him and he drags his arms around him like a giant blanket, he feels so safe and secure in his arms. They fit together so perfectly, Kevin thinks, like this is meant to be.

"Sweet dreams" Kevin says softly.

"Sweet dreams" Nico whispers back, as he gently kisses the side of Kevin's neck, and as they sleep they both have the most wonderful of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
